lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Night Fall Parts 1
This is the eighteenth episode written in the series. It's a Simon Chess, Thomas Chess and Greg Chess centric-episode. *'Part 1' Simon Chess, Thomas Chess and Greg Chess looked at the 3 people. What now? aked Bob. A car was coming. Come said Jennifer. Bob, Lea and Eric were jumping. No said Greg. The 3 Chess Brothers saw them jumping and escaped. The car was riding. We’ve lost them said Thomas. It’s you loosed them said Greg. Simon looked under them. Greg look if someone is there said Simon. No said Greg. Simon moved his leg and Greg felt from the building on the ground. Greg was on the ground. What have you done? asked Thomas. He was a spy said Simon. From who? asked Greg. He was a spy from Chris Bright. He’s dead said Simon. Simon and Thomas looked at the door from the building and opened it. Now we have to go out of the building said Thomas. Simon was trying to open the door, but it didn’t work. He was using his mysterious Keldies knife and make a way in the door. So we’re back said Simon. Simon looked at The Simpress University. It was shut down. What now? asked Thomas. We’re going to hack all the computers said Simon. Why? asked Thomas. This will burning all the computers, that will give to use some water above, what us will save us, because people will coming said Simon. You’re a genius said Thomas. Simon was hacking all the computers. An explosion was coming and there was fire. I’m a little scary said Thomas. Don’t worry brother said Simon. There was water coming from above and the alarm was going on. Why didn’t you find the alarm? asked Thomas. I don’t wanna have any worries said Simon. But they willl find us said Thomas. And I will kill them said Simon. There were people coming and were making the fire out. What were you doing? asked a young student. The computers were hacked will we were inside. Oh I know who have to meet said the student. Daniel Faraday said the student. *'Part 2' Here lives Daniel Faraday, but he’s unstuck in time said the student. Simon knocked on the door. Hello, who are you? asked Caroline, the caretaker of Daniel Faraday. I’m Simon Chess and this is my brother Thomas Chess. Could we talk to Mr. Faraday? asked Simon. I will ask it him said Caroline. Her name is Caroline Matthews, she’s the mother of Francie Matthews. Yes, you can come in said Caroline. Hello Mr. Faraday, we’ve never met said Simon. Daniel was standing. I’m Simon Chess and this is Thomas Chess. Could you make some tea for them? asked Daniel. Yes, I will doing that said Caroline. So, Mr. Faraday, what is your job? asked Thomas. My job is studiying electromagnetism and time said Daniel. Call me Daniel. How could it be that those computers didn’t work? asked Simon. It could be that something with electromagnetism attracts the computers said Daniel. Do you know what? asked Simon. Daniel was taking his journal. Yes, there is electromagnetism by The Swan station on The Island said Daniel. Daniel was playing the radio. *Do you remember the time that we just felt in love *Do you remember. Daniel pusht the out button. That was Michael Jackson said Thomas. Yes said Daniel. So you know a lot about time? Could we changing the Past? asked Simon. The Past, you can’t changing it said Daniel. Nice tea said Thomas. If only you could… said Daniel. Was that it? asked Daniel. Yes thanks said Simon. Simon and Thomas were walking out the house. Poor young man said Simon. What are we going to do? asked Thomas. We have to think said Simon. A paper felt on the ground. What is that? asked Simon. It’s a letter about Bob Crash, his education to Winkfelloy Scool from 1971. Dear Mr. Crash, you are allowed to make an education to The Winkfelloy School. You got classes with some BlueBerry girls. Your partner on the school is Jennifer LaPorta. She’s a smart girl. We’re like that you’re have some good lines in The Scientist Class. I don’t going to read everything said Thomas. Another letter came. 1999, 28 August. Since you have the right we have allowed you to Scientist from The Wighton Laborotory. There is more said Simon. You have a 8 for your test. That guy is really smart. That means if we kidnap him, then he can see the future said Simon. We have to find him said Simon.